23 October 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-10-23 ; Comments *Track marked § not taped. Sessions *Yo La Tengo, #1 (rpt). Recorded 1997-07-15. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Space DJz: 'Ramp Logic (12"-Rate Of Change)' (NovaMute) @ $ *'File 1' begins during next track *Lillettes: 'Hey Operator (Compilation CD-The Vaultage Punk Collection)' (Anagram) *David Holmes: 'The Holiday Girl (Don't Die Just Yet - The Arab Strap Mix) (CDS)' (Go! Beat) @''' *Sukpatch: 'Fleet (CDS-Honky-Tonk Operation E.P.)' (Slabco) @ £''' *Tommy McCook & Don D. Jr: 'Fisherman Special (Compilation CD-Jesus Dread 1972-1977)' (Blood & Fire) ' @ $' *Yo La Tengo: 'I Heard You Looking' (Peel Session) :(JP: '"Well I played my guitar with a great big grin and the money just kept on pouring in." Now what's that a quote from? Eh? Eh?') This is from Bill Parsons' 1958 hit 'All American Boy'. Peel's quote is slightly incorrect: it should be, "So I'd pick my guitar with a great big grin." The song's protagonist is unfortunately drafted in the next verse. *Beatnik Filmstars: 'Is This Rad? (CD-In Hospitalable)' (Merge) *''(trailer for Kevin Greening and Zoe Ball breakfast show)'' *Muslimgauze: 'India Rubber Buddha Melts And Forms A Pool (CD-Jaab Ab Dullah)' (Soleilmoon Recordings) *DJ Fade: 'Images (split 12" with JHAL ft. Lisa)' (Alpha Projects) @ $ *Windsor For The Derby: 'Stasis (12"-Minnie Greutzfeldt)' (Trance Syndicate) *Quickspace: 'You Used My Death As A Pretext To Go Running (12"-The Precious Mountain)' (Kitty Kitty) *''(Newsbeat)'' *Robert Johnson And Punchdrunks: 'Thrilla In Manila (CD-Aloha From Havana)' (Strange Edge) *Scare Electric: 'Nitrator (12"-Rattlesnake)' (Sintax Error) *Yo La Tengo: 'Shadows' (Peel Session) *Ivor Cutler: 'Just (CD-A Wet Handle)' (Creation) *Flossie & The Unicorns: 'Chewing Gum From Outer Space (Compilation CD-Camp Skin Graft: Now Wave (!) Compilation)' (Skin Graft) @''' :(JP: "Smurfs of the cutting edge ... I should like to hear more of those little perishers") *Comet Gain: 'Strenght (LP-Magnetic Poetry)' (Wiiija) *K'ss Dal: 'Kiti Kiti (CD-Tin Tsengele)' (Dms) *Fall: 'Everybody But Myself (CD-Levitate)' (Artful) *Double Trouble: 'Rollin' Flavour (12")' (Beeswax) '''@ *Yo La Tengo: 'Autumn Sweater' (Peel Session) *Stirling: 'I Just Told A Lie (Compilation CD-The Money Shot!)' (Chunklet Magazine) *Culture: 'Riverside (alum - Trust Me) Ras @''' (wrong track initially played) '' *'File 1 ends 3:29 into above track. *Man Or Astro-Man?: 'A Saucerful Of Sucrets (CD-Made From Technetium)' (One Louder) § *Solid Ground: 'Bings Bong (Delhi Shuttle Live) (12"-The Whole Deal)' (Hard Hands) @''' *Tracks marked '''@ available on File 2 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1997-10-23 (incomplete) *2) dat_144.mp3 *3) 1997-10-xx-11-xx Peel Show LE379 ;Length *1) 01:33:46 *2) 03:58:49 (01:03:04-01:45:50) (to 1:08:57 and from 1:39:32 unique) *3) 1:31:41 (35:47-54:14) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector. *2) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 144 *3) Created from LE379 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel October November 1997 Lee Tape 379 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Wrong Track Moment